


точка кипения

by simbay



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: в конце концов, им доверили это небольшое затейливое задание, которое должно привести к новому светлому будущему





	точка кипения

**Author's Note:**

> я не знаю?? иногда в голову приходят странные спонтанные идеи, и ты их осуществляешь, а потом думаешь: "а зачем это было? в этом есть смысл?"  
> это просто вырванная из контекста ангстовая зарисовочка без начала и конца  
> никто об этом не просил, но она есть  
> мне кажется, ангст не слишком идет этому фэндому, но who knows

— Это... он.

Камень Тенгу. Тереза видела его ранее — бесполезная безделушка, раньше украшавшая холл школы.   
Она, конечно, украшает его и сейчас, да школы давно уже нет, от нее остались лишь руины, лишь отчасти напоминающие то, чем это место было ранее. Поначалу ей кажется, что от этой штуки не будет никакой пользы, ведь это простой красивый камушек, лежащий тут со стародавних времен, но потом она вспоминает, что чуть ранее ниндзя пытался сделать с ним что-то... Потом появился Тенгу, совсем ненадолго, правда – Колдун расправился с ним так быстро, что никто не успел моргнуть, а самого ниндзя разоблачил, раскрыв многовековую тайну, обман, длившийся поколениями. Ниндзя вовсе не тот героический дух, что стоит на страже города уже восемьсот лет, а лишь подросток, один из тысячи, что раз за разом вставали на защиту города, дурача жителей и Колдуна. После этого и начался весь этот хаос, множество монстров... Город, внезапно отделившийся от всего мира последним рубежом защиты той древней магии, которую использовал ниндзя...   
Произошло так много, а прошло всего пять дней.

С тяжелым вздохом Тереза хватается за бок и мучительно стонет — одно из порождений магии Колдуна сильно задело ее. Он искал их, последних выживших, чтобы прервать последний рубеж — стоит им умереть, то преграда расколется, и Колдун сможет проникнуть в мир. А их осталось всего трое, такое маленькое и совершенно незначительное число, старому монстру не стоит даже особо напрягаться для того, чтобы их найти. И их путь сюда — последняя надежда на то, что все вернется в норму. Ну, если можно так сказать. Конечно, ничего из того, что случилось, уже не вернется к тому, с чего началось. Тереза приоткрывает глаза, когда чувствует, как _он_ останавливается — все это время _он_ нес ее на руках, прямо до этого места. Третий бежал где-то сзади, но это не имеет значения, никого он не волнует — в конце концов, того, кто поддерживал Колдуна в самом начале, белого Джулиана, сложно простить после всего произошедшего. А потому он следует тенью за ними двумя.   
За Терезой. И Рэнди.

У него разбита бровь, около носа запеклась кровь, да и вообще ему сейчас, наверное, хуже, чем Терезе или Джулиану, но он выглядит бодрее их двоих. Его взгляд устремлен на камень Тенгу, а губы движутся так, словно он что-то немо бормочет. Глаза горят нездоровым блеском, но оно, впрочем, абсолютно нормально. Или нет. Сейчас нет таких понятий, как «верно» и «неверно», их никто не осудит, поэтому безмолвное обсуждение чего-то с самим собой сейчас нельзя обозвать чем-то нелепым и странным.

Рэнди неспешно подходит к камню Тенгу, каждый его шаг отдается гулким эхом в руинах школы. Их осталось только трое, и сейчас у них есть единственный шанс перезапустить все, вернуть в норму, быть может, даже отмотать время назад! Предсказания Номикона настолько таинственны, что их нельзя точно объяснить. Что он хотел сказать? Замерев над камнем, Рэнди с подозрением смотрит на него, после чего наклоняется и накрывает рукой. В дверях появляется альтернативный Джулиан и нервно оглядывается назад, после чего с подозрением спрашивает:

— Ты уверен, что делаешь все верно?  
— Естественно, — Рэнди раздраженно смотрит на альтернативного Джулиана и стирает пальцем кровь с носа. — Если Номикон сказал, что это сработает — то это сработает. Возможно, не так как нам надо, но особого выбора у нас нет.   
— И правда, — хмыкает тот.

Для «перезапуска» нужно сделать всего одну банальную вещь: расколоть ныне пустой камень Тенгу и дать поглотит его осколки Номикону. Кинув книг на пол, раскрыв ее при этом, Рэнди одним ударом ноги разбивает хрупкий кристалл и ногой подталкивает их к книге. Как только они касаются страниц Номикона, те начинают светится, все ярче и ярче, пока, наконец, теплый свет не заливает руины школы и не заставляет оставшиуюся в живых троицу закрыть глаза.

... стоило им раскрыть их, как они увидели, что стоят во дворе школы. Вечером. Та еще цела, и редкие ученики разбредаются прочь домой, пока, наконец, не покидают это место, оставляя Джулиана, Терезу и Рэнди одних. Рэнди глубоко вздыхает и поднимает голову, сопровождаемый взглядом Терезы, Джулиан недовольно смотрит на них и слегка хмурит брови, после чего не выдерживает.

— И что дальше? Это все? Мы можем вернуться домой?

Рэнди не отвечает, хмуро смотря вперед, он даже не поворачивает головы, что заставляет Джулиана насторожиться. Неужели тот что-то задумал? Он понимал, что ему нельзя верить этому мальчишке, для него нынешний Джулиан — лишь блеклое отражение настоящего, фальшивка и пустышка, точно такая же, какой была легенда о ниндзя. Неуверенно закусив губу, Джулиан делает шаг в сторону Рэнди, и тот внезапно качает головой. Тереза на его руках издает тихий вздох.

— Нет. Это не все. За отмотку назад нужно заплатить.   
— Чем же? — внезапно холодеет Джулиан.   
Мысленно он понимает, что сейчас назовет Рэнди, но не хочет в это верить. Такого не может быть, эта чертова книжонка не может так подло поступить с ними. Почему она не сказала об этом несколько дней назад, когда людей было больше?!  
— Кто-то пожертвует своей жизнью, — с абсолютно равнодушным выражением лица замечает Рэнди. — Смешно, да? Как клише из фильма. Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу что-то вроде этого.

Тереза начинает ерзать и хватается за бок, с которого на зеленую траву капает кровь. Эта реплика заставляет Джулиана ринуться вперед и замереть рядом с парнем, разъяренно смотря ему в глаза. Он указывает одним пальцем на Рэнди и злобно шипит:

— Ага, значит, меня решил сдать?! Ну естественно, для вас я лишь простое отражение...

Он хватает себя за голову и с отчаянием смотрит на стоящую поодаль школу. С одной стороны, ему не терпится вернуться назад, чтобы начать свой мастер-план заново, так, чтобы не связываться с Колдуном вновь, но с другой... Теперь Рэнди, этот чертов ниндзя, будет знать о том, что планирует альтернативный Джулиан, а значит, всем планам можно помахать рукой, потому что ныне они не осуществимы. Значит, все бессмысленно. Его существование тоже. Он может уйти кем-то вроде героя сейчас, и тогда, возможно, ему это где-то зачтется. Эта робкая надежда теплится в душе белого Джулиана, и он закусывает губу.

— Ладно, я согласен, можешь убить меня... Это ведь будет считаться чем-то вроде извинения? — он издает нервный смешок.   
Рэнди не меняется в лице и даже не поворачивает головы.   
— Прости, Джулиан, я не согласен, — внезапно начинает он, все так же меланхолично смотря на школу. — Мы не сможем простить тебя. И.. Номикон поставил условие с жизнью, но большая часть произошедшего здесь — только моя ошибка. За нее я заплачу. Поэтому...

Парень поворачивает голову, и внутри Джулиана что-то болезненно сжимается. Он понял. _Все понял._ И, наконец, правильно. Рэнди не меняется в лице, но в его взгляде читается какая-то неведомая Джулиану странная уверенность, которая заставляет его колени подогнуться, из-за чего он падает на траву.

— ... ты будешь жить. Жить и искупать свои грехи.   
— Не делай этого! — Джулиан вскакивает с травы и бежит к Рэнди, но тот становится все дальше и дальше, а образ школы — бледнее и бледнее. Джулиан знает, что это означает, он не хочет этого. — Постой! Нет! Ты не можешь сделать этого!..

Все вокруг светлеет, и Джулиан мысленно ругается, протягивая руку вперед.   
Отмотка началась.

... а Тереза во второй раз открывает глаза. Сначала ей кажется, что она спит, а все вокруг – лишь порождение ее уставшего от темного разрушенного города разума, но стоит ей моргнуть еще пару раз, как она понимает, что все это – реальность, ну, может быть, отчасти. Она точно не спит. Рана на боку, к ее удивлению, больше не болит, и девочка осторожно касается ее рукой, после чего вздрагивает — ничего там нет. Словно ничего и не случалось. Вокруг – лишь небо, облака и звезды, только это. Что это за место? Неужели они?.. Нет. Точно нет. Она помнит, что они не погибали.

Рэнди все еще держит ее на руках и с довольной усмешкой смотрит ей в глаза. Тереза замирает на мгновение, ожидая, что тот скажет, но он продолжает молчать, пока, наконец, не начинает смеяться, запрокинув голову назад, ему вторит и Тереза, но как-то грустно и тихо. Глубоко внутри ей кажется, что она понимает, что сейчас произойдет, и она совершенно не хочет этого. Напоследок, она кладет ему голову на грудь, понимая, что сейчас будет тяжелый момент. Для них двоих.

— Тереза, — он смотрит ей в глаза и не моргает все тем же воодушевленным взглядом, словно сделает сейчас что-то, что полностью поменяет историю.   
Оно, конечно, так и есть, и глубоко внутри Тереза надеется, что это лишь прелюдия, а не прощание. Но она ошибается, впрочем, ей прекрасно об этом известно.   
— Номикон повернул время вспять. Значит, скоро все вернется на свои места. Ни Колдуна, ни монстров. Ничего.  
— А ты останешься ниндзя? — робко спрашивает она. Рэнди улыбается еще шире.   
— Я бы хотел, но не мог, — он резко отводит взгляд в сторону, не изменяя выражения лица. — У меня договор с Номиконом. Отмотать время... Это, знаешь ли, требует... ресурсов. Я же должен был исправить свою главную ошибку.   
— Нет!

Тереза хватает его за футболку и крепко вцепляется в него, боясь, что сейчас он исчезнет. Этого не может быть! Неужели он не мог найти себе... другой источник энергии? Не делать этого! Так ведь нельзя, неправильно, он же старался сделать как лучше, Рэнди вовсе не виноват в том, что случилось! Так почему же эта чертова книга решила оценить свои услуги именно так дорого?.. В этом деле было замешано так много людей, так почему, почему именно он? Это несправедливо! Рэнди вновь поворачивается к Терезе.

— Это мой долг. Я его исполняю, — его улыбка приобретает лукавый оттенок. — Но для тебя у меня есть особая просьба, Тереза. И я надеюсь, ты ее исполнишь.

Он достает из кармана нечто черное и бесформенное, и когда девочка получает это в свои руки, в первое время она не может понять, что же именно дал ей Рэнди. Черное и мягкое, оно напоминает Терезе какую-то тряпку или ужасно короткий шарф, которых не бывает. Но стоило развернуть непонятный подарок, как вопросы отпали сами собой – это была маска, известная ей черно-красная маска. Символ ниндзя Норисвилля. Глаза Терезы широко раскрываются, а сама она с немым вопросом смотрит на Рэнди, но тот больше ничего не говорит.

Он все еще улыбается.

— Н-не надо, Рэнди! — Тереза внезапно чувствует, как по ее щекам текут слезы, но как-то неправильно, словно поднимаются вверх. Не обратив на это внимание, она еще крепче вцепилась в футболку парня. — Пожалуйста!

Улыбка медленно исчезает с лица Рэнди, и тот прикрывает глаза. В следующее мгновение Тереза чувствует, как кто-то целует ее в лоб,и на ее глаза наворачивается еще больше слез, из-за чего она резко жмурится. Гравитация в этом месте словно исчезает, и она понимает, что ее словно уносит вверх, к новому миру, где все пойдет не так, как тут. Правильно. Но это все равно будет совершенно неправильный мир, там не будет Рэнди, и его рыжий приятель будет жевать бутерброды в одиночестве, что совершенно неверно – так не должно быть. Зачем вообще строить новый мир, если там будет что-то не так? Кто же так делает? И почему... эта маска... почему? Резко распахнув глаза, Тереза хватает Рэнди за руку и держит ее ровно столько, сколько может, пока, наконец, не отпускает.

Он улыбается ей в последний раз, после чего растворяется среди звезд.

... на зеленой лужайке перед школой ночью хорошо был виден звездный дождь. Джулиан долго смотрит на него, сравнивая их падение со своей жизнью и планами – все пошло не так, буквально обвалилось, и сейчас он стоит здесь только благодаря одному идиоту, возомнившему себя героем. Глубоко вздохнув, Джулиан резко зажмуривается, после чего поворачивается в сторону, где Тереза Фаулер в голос рыдает над бездыханном телом предыдущего ниндзя.

В руке у нее зажата черно-красная маска.

Джулиан издает недовольный вздох и вновь поворачивает голову к звездам. Он ничего не хочет говорить о том, что было и будет. Но одно он знает точно – в этот раз все пойдет совершенно иначе. В конце концов, им доверили это небольшое затейливое задание, которое должно привести к новому светлому будущему. Джулиан запускает пятерню себе в волосы и срывает с головы шляпу, после чего зло пинает ее ногой.

Осталось только начать.


End file.
